


贪婪之罪

by Muse2001yyyy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse2001yyyy/pseuds/Muse2001yyyy
Summary: 「忒修斯，纽特是个特别的孩子。他跟别的小孩不太一样，你要好好保护他，好吗？」*双性短篇pwp*未成年性行为🔞*年龄设定17x25*忒哥有点黑 真的只有一点*无能文笔预警





	贪婪之罪

纽特很特别，忒修斯一直都知道。

他的确与生俱来一些特质，小动物们总会不自觉亲近他，就连最凶猛的生物，在他面前都能轻易被驯服。

但这些都不是他最特别的地方。

在很小的时候，斯卡曼德夫人就告诉过他：「忒修斯，纽特很特别。他和别的小孩不太一样，你要好好保护他，好吗？」那时的他还懵懵懂懂，以为母亲只是担心纽特太内向的问题，仅此而已。直到今天他今天误打误撞打开了那扇门，他才明白母亲那句话真正的意思。

他承认自己是对纽特有了二心。看着自己的弟弟一天天长大，脸庞褪去了原有的稚嫩，却没带走那过分迷人的褐色雀斑，让他时时看起来都是那么得青涩，而他的一颦一笑也时时刻刻牵动着自己的情绪，更是引发心里的野兽。

但现在的情况绝对不是他在他的意料之内——

忒修斯自认不是什么正人君子，但基本的道德他还是很好的把持住了，毕竟他的弟弟还只是个未成年的孩子。不过他也没有想到他的弟弟会恰好今天会忘记锁上浴室的门，而他就是该死把手表忘在了那。

就刚好撞见了那一幕。

纽特刚清洗好身子，细小水珠还密密麻麻的依附在他的胸膛，而他正低着头，悉心用毛巾擦拭他的，阴部。

阴部——，忒修斯一下丧失了所有组织语言的能力，他只呆楞在那边，眼睛无法离开那双手。太多的讯息灌入他的脑中，伴随着他的慌张，愤怒也袭卷而来。

他的好弟弟就这样隐瞒了这个事实十多年。而他，却毫不知情。

面前的少年发现了来人，明显的红晕迅速地攀上脸颊，纽特立即用毛巾遮掩私处，那个他永不见人的秘密「忒，忒修斯⋯」纽特支支吾吾地开口，面对现在的窘境他宁愿被一只失控的驺吾踩死。

「忒修斯⋯忒修斯我可以解释⋯「解释什么？解释你为什么瞒我瞒这么多年，还是解释你为什么会拥有女性才有的器官？」纽特被忒修斯的质问堵住了嘴，他美丽的脸庞此时有如盛开的花朵般，红的简直不像话「忒修斯我⋯我很抱歉⋯⋯忒⋯」纽特止不住哭了出来，他最不想让忒修斯发现的秘密，现在再也瞒不住了。

纽特抽抽噎噎的哭个不停，偶尔还用手抹去满脸的泪水。忒修斯看着他红透着眼眶调整喘气，心里却没有一丝怜悯，反而堆积起了更多的欲望。

忒修斯大步向前，双手牢牢抓住了纽特的手腕「忒，」纽特被一个强势有劲的吻钉在墙壁上，背后冰凉的触感让他不经打了个哆嗦「嗯⋯」纽特试着做出反抗，换来的是忒修斯用舌头撬开他的齿贝，从他口中吸取更多津夜。

忒修斯将纽特压制在洗手台上，一手扣住他乱动的双手，另一只顺着他的脊椎往下，来到了纽特最私密的花园。

「忒，忒修斯不⋯⋯」「嗯啊！」还未经过开发的后穴被毫无预警的插入一只手指，忒修斯试图让自己温柔点，他知道纽特还是个处子，但他就是做不到。他无法控制自己最深处的欲望，有关纽特的一切都让他发狂。

女性器官渐渐分泌出的液体方便了忒修斯进出，里面的软肉紧紧包覆着手指，他的小月神对他来说就是戒不掉的毒品，越多越令人上瘾。

「嗯⋯忒⋯啊⋯⋯」快感渐渐将纽特包围，他想都没想过自己能够发出这种声音。忒修斯每加增一只手指，他的后穴就绞得更紧，好似在对忒修斯诉说着不要离开。纽特知道这样是不对的，但他却无法控制地沉浸在这段背德的关系里。

忒修斯褪去内裤，用他那早已挺立的阴茎来回摩擦纽特最敏感的私处「嗯⋯别，别这样⋯⋯」纽特粉嫩的后穴一开一合的，仿佛在对忒修斯释出邀请函，邀请他进入他的最深处，将一切注入他的体内。

「想要吗，纽特？」忒修斯凑近纽特的耳旁，用那低沉的声音诱惑着他沉沦。纽特咬了咬下唇，用着几乎看不见的微小幅度点了点头「嗯——！」忒修斯长驱直入，一下就被柔软的嫩肉围住，紧紧密合。

忒修斯双手扣住纽特纤细的腰肢，下身一下一下猛地撞击着「慢，嗯⋯忒修斯！」纽特放肆地大喊，他愿意献出自己的所有，如果那个人是忒修斯的话。

「你好棒⋯我的阿尔忒弥斯⋯⋯」忒修斯抚上纽特的阴茎，享受纽特因措不及防而更加紧致的后穴，那里舒服得让他窒息，他但愿这场性爱永不结束，他实在舍不得抽出来。

「嗯⋯啊，忒，忒修斯⋯我，我要射了⋯」前后的攻势让纽特不得不抓紧洗手台边缘，他整个身体早就瘫软了。像是要把自己烙印在纽特体内一般，忒修斯用着无穷的精力将自己不断撞进纽特的后穴，一下比一下还深，直到最底。

纽特随之泄了出来，而忒修斯也加快了身下频率，准备将自己发泄在纽特的最里边。

数几回的操干后忒修斯在纽特体内射了出来，那里虽有着女性器官，却没发展出完整的子宫，忒修斯但愿他有。他和纽特的基因肯定能生出个完美的宝宝，而他对纽特大着肚子的画面也是相当充满期待的。

看着身下累到昏睡的纽特，忒修斯虔诚的捧上他的脸庞，在他深爱的月神唇上，献上了湿润的吻。


End file.
